


The Bet

by BloodyShamrock



Series: The Demon Dragon Duo [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyShamrock/pseuds/BloodyShamrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copy and Pasted from Google Doc so if the format is messed up, I'm sorry. Please like and comment :)</p></blockquote>





	The Bet

Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel, eleven years old, was pouting as he sat on the ground of the guild hall, being scolded by the thirteen year old self proclaimed knight. He had been a part of Fairy Tail for a little over a year now and he hated one thing about it. Erza’s rules. There were rules for everything! Living with Igneel did not prepare for half the stuff that Erza barked at him for doing or in some cases not doing, peeing outside was against the rules, punching the ice princess directly in the face when he insulted Igneel, definitely against the rules. 

“Do you understand Natsu?”, Erza asked, placing her hands on her hips glaring down at him, however Natsu was still young and didn’t understand the concept of the red heads anger just quite yet.

“Sure why don’t you just make a rule about fun! You don’t let anyone have any!”, Natsu shouted at her only to get a boot to the side of his head sending him down into the floor.

“You can have fun without breaking the rules Natsu!”, Erza barked at him.

“Hey Pinky, how about you quit Team Erza and come join us!”, Mira laughed from where she was laying on the table, the young goth grinning at both of them with Erza glaring right back at her. “I mean hell, if it wasn’t for the redhead, you’d be kinda cute.”, She smirked at him.

“Hey! I am cute!”, Natsu shouted at her.

“Of course you are Natsu.”, Lisanna smiled from where she was sitting at the table which Mira was lying on, the sleeping baby Happy in her arms. Natsu grinned sheepishly at her before Erza filled his vision once more making him scowl at the redhead.

“You’re going to have some sort of punishment for this Natsu.”, Erza told him sternly.

“What about Gray! He started it!”, Natsu cried out in anger.

“He’s got enough to deal with.”, Erza told him looking over her shoulder to see the unconscious Gray being poked at by Cana who was crouched down beside the ice wizard. “Now, you’re coming with me.”, Laughing could be heard from Mira as Erza grabbed Natsu by the back of his long sleeved red shirt and began to drag him away making him cry out for help.

“Mira, do something.”, Lisanna said to her older sister who was holding her sides in laughter. “Mira!”, Lisanna cried. “Natsu didn't do anything wrong!”, She told Mira making her sigh as she sat up and glanced down at Lisanna before nodding at her younger sister's’ request.

“Ey! Tin Can!”, Mira shouted out, the halting of Erza’s steps made a grin form on Mira’s face. “How about we make a deal?”, She questioned, jumping from the table and landing on the wooden floor of the guild, placing her hand on her hip and leaning forward slightly. “I know you got a thing for gambling, so how about a little wager, hmm?”

“I don’t have time for your games Mirajane.”, Erza told her, not having let go of Natsu who was struggling to run away from Erza, however was only running on the spot with Erza holding onto his shirt’s collar even tighter as he tried to run.

“Oh come on Erza, it’ll be fun.”, Mira mocked. “Unless Natsu’s right and you’re just against fun all together.”

“Hahaha! I knew I was right!”, Natsu laughed before Erza pulled him back making him fly off of his feet and land right on his butt, making him whine and rub his now bruised butt.

“You shut up.”, Erza growled making Natsu gulp nervously as he continued to sit on the floor. “Mira, I said no.”

“Hahaha, you don’t even know how to have fun do you!?”, Mira laughed. “All business all the time, when you’re older you’ll be exactly the same, nobody will want to be your friend.”, She pouted at her, making Erza’s glare harden.

“Fine! What is it!?”, Erza snapped at the white haired teen.

“One full day.”, Mira started raising a finger up. “You can’t go off on anyone in the guild, they can do whatever they want, fight, bitch at one another, burn down the guild hall to their cute little hearts content.”, She smiled at Natsu. “You do that for one day, you can go back to all your snobbish ways.”, She said turning back to Erza.

“Watch it!”, Erza growled making Mira raise her hands up in defence. “And if I can’t do it?”, Erza asked.

“Natsu becomes my little protege and you can’t touch him again if he does something wrong, it will be my job to deal with him.”, Mira smirked, Natsu and Erza’s eyes widened in shock.

“AHHHH!”, Natsu cried in fear as he tried to run again but Erza still hadn’t let go of him. 

“Deal.”, Erza smirked.

“We begin tomorrow now Natsu how about we go and plan something dastardly fun for tomorrow huh?”, Mira suggested with an all too sweet smile.

“Mira…”, Lisanna spoke softly as she walked up to her older sister. “When I said do something, I didn’t mean this.”, Mira simply smiled down at Lisanna.

“Don’t you want Natsu in our team from now on Lisanna? I mean, as long as you don’t mind me annoying your cute little boyfriend.”, She teased her sister making the younger Strauss puff up her cheeks that had turned a gentle shade of red.

“You’ll never take me alive!”, Natsu cried out. “You’ll just hold me back from finding Igneel!”

“Shut up”, Mira sighed as she walked up to Erza and Natsu before pulling the pink haired dragon slayer up onto his feet and dusting his shoulders off before patting him on the cheek a bit too rough for a comforting motion. “Let’s go find a job we can do together, hmmm?”, She questioned.

“Never!”, Natsu shouted before running out of the Mira’s grip and straight for the job board, reaching up he grabbed the first job he could and ran out of the guild hall, all the while Mira chasing him. Erza sighed and ran a hand down her face before turning to see Makarov chuckling beside her, a mug of beer in his hands.

“This will be interesting.”, Makarov smiled. “That job, I just happened to catch a glimpse of it on Natsu’s way out.”

“What job was it?”, Lisanna questioned, walking up to them.

“Just wait until they get back, I’m sure they’ll tell you all about it.”, Makarov laughed as he glanced to see the two silhouettes running for the train station. “This may change things around here.” Makarov thought before turning to Erza who had a smirk on her face. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you tomorrow Erza, to make sure you follow your end of the deal.”, Makarov told her making her smirk drop slightly. “Good luck.”

-Three Days Later-

Three days later the guild doors opened and there stood Natsu and Mira, grins on both of their faces. Lisanna was the first to notice that the two were standing oddly close to one another, or more so that Mira was being too close to ‘her’ Natsu. Natsu grinned and folded his hands behind his head at seeing her.

“Hey Lisanna!”, Natsu greeted.

“Hey Natsu, Mira. How was your mission?” The youngest Strauss questioned.

“Awesome!” Natsu and Mira said laughing.

“T- that’s good.”, Lisanna said nervously, she’d never seen Natsu and Mira this happy before, Mira was always teasing Natsu or trying to make him cry.

“Ah, I see you two made it back,”, Makarov said with a wide smile. “How did it go?”

“That was the most epic mission I’ve ever been on old man.”, Mira grinned. “Got any more like it?”

“Not at the moment Mira.”, Makarov told her. “So you completed the job?”

“Totally Gramps!”, Natsu grinned. “We kicked so much butt!”

“We’re a pretty good team, huh Natsu?” Natsu simply grinned up at the teen who smiled back at him.

“Well, you two will be working together from now on Mira.”, Makarov said making Mira turn to him. “Erza failed your little bet. Natsu is now your own little protege.”, He told her making Mira’s face split into a huge grin before she grabbed Natsu and pulled him into a bear hug. Lisanna’s eyes widened before she puffed her cheeks out in annoyance as she watched her sister hugh Natsu.

“So how’d Fire Crotch mess it up?”, Mira questioned still holding onto Natsu.

“Gray made her snap, he knocked over her plate of strawberry cheesecake and she just spiralled downhill from there.”, Makarov shrugged. “She almost turned the guild hall upside down, finding Gray and telling everyone off for their bad behaviour. You won Mira.” Makarov told her.

“Awesome! I get to spend all day with the cutie now!”, she cheered. “And I didn’t even have to pay bribe Gray to mess her up.”, She mused aloud making Makarov raise a sole eyebrow at her. “I mean, such a shame on Erza’s part. Where is Fire Crotch anyways?”, she questioned looking over the guild.

“On a job.”

“Ha! Couldn’t take her defeat face to face? What a loser!”, Mira smirked. “Come on Natsu, let’s get training!”

“Alright! Training!”, Natsu laughed.

“What training?”, Makarov questioned.

“Oh, since I’m having Natsu as a protege now, I figured it would be awesome to make him an S-class wizard soon enough.” Makarov’s jaw dropped a little at that. Mira had only achieved S-class two months ago and now she expected to make Natsu one too? How long has she been planning this? “Oh, do you know when Gildarts will be back?”

“A couple of months.”, Makarov mused. “Why?”

“Oh, just wondering.”, She smiled before leaving with Natsu, Lisanna stood next to Makarov who watched Mira and Natsu leave.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”, Makarov said.

“Me too.”, Lisanna pouted. “Mira is acting weird and I don’t like how she’s with Natsu.”

“It’s fine Lisanna.”, Makarov told her. “You’ll understand when you grow up a bit.” Lisanna pouted at that, making the old man laugh. “Love sure is a complicated matter, ain’t it?”, she nodded her head.

-Three Months Later-

“Gildarts!”, Makarov laughed as the large man walked into the guild hall, dumping his bag off at the entrance, everyone in the guild came to see the crash wizard. Gildarts caused the entire city of Magnolia to shift whenever he came home to the guild but it was all worth it to see Fairy Tail’s ace.

“Master, good to see you again! Boy do I have some stories to tell you!.”, Gildarts laughed.

“Later my boy!”, Makarov grinned wanting to know all the perverted details of the man’s adventures, they were always worth hearing. He glanced around the guild and saw everyone greeting Gildarts with smiles and laughs from them all. However there were two missing, Makarov knew the tense training that Mira was giving Natsu was far from gentle. She put Erza’s teachings to shame. Makarov often wondered if Natsu would break under the strain of the training but from what he’s seen the two worked well together, maybe the best youngest duo team in the entire guild. They completed jobs efficiently and sure the damage was a pain to pay for but their strength was undeniable.

“Where’s the fire breathing twerp?”, Gildarts asked, looking around. “I expected to have been attacked by him by now.”, he laughed as he sat next to Makarov and ordered himself a beer.

“He’s actually training, Mirajane has been training him, said she’s going to test him against you when you got back.”, Makarov explained making Gildarts laugh heartily.

“So how’d Erza let go of the pink haired brat anyway? I thought she was looking after him and Gray. I always thought the little knight had a thing for dragon boy.”, Gildarts laughed making Makarov chuckle at the younger man’s assumptions.

“She was, but Mirajane set up a bet to which she’d get to deal with Natsu, ended up winning and has been training Natsu ever since.”, Makarov said. “They’ve actually become a really good team.”

“What about Lisanna, didn’t Natsu and Lisanna have a fling or something a few years back? They were getting married last I recall.”

“It was last year and they were ten, it was a cute thing nothing major.”, Makarov told him. “Mirajane kind of stomped on that in these last few months but Lisanna has begun to think that it was for the best. Not sure how things will work out when they grow up though.” Makarov mused. “Lisanna couldn’t hate Mirajane or Natsu. She loves them too much.”, Gildarts nodded in understanding as he leant back against the bar and looked over the guild.

“It’s good to be back.”, Gildarts smiled.

“How long are you staying for?”, Makarov questioned.

“A few days or so, got to get back out there. You know me, never one to stay in a spot got too long. Might take one of the bigger quests.” Makarov nodded in understanding. The two chatted for a while before the guild doors opened once more.

“Here we go”, Makarov chuckled seeing Mirajane standing with a grin on her face, Natsu standing next to her, hands folded behind his head and an even bigger grin on his own face.

“Heya twerps.”, Gildarts greeted the two as they approached the bar. “I heard you’ve been training.”

“Damn straight!”, Mira grinned. “How about it old man, want to go up against us?”

“Us? The two of you?”, Makarov questioned. “I thought you wanted Natsu an S-class wizard and were going to test him against Gildarts?”, He said to Mira. 

“Yeah, well plans change. Me and Natsu can take Gildarts no problem.”, She grinned. “Right Natsu!?”

“Yeah!”, Natsu laughed. “Let’s go old man!”

“Alright, I’ll fight the two of you.”, Gildarts said shocking everyone into silence, Gildarts never agreed to fight anybody, they usually just attacked him and got sent flying. Mira’s grin widened as she heard Gildarts proclamation. “Shall we take this outside? Makarov’s told me you’ve both been training yourselves for this.”

“Sure!”, Natsu grinned gripping Mira by the hand and racing out of the guild hall.

“They seem to be getting along well.”, Gildarts chuckled.

“More so than most their age.”, Makarov laughed as he rose from his barstool and walked with Gildarts towards the Guild’s entrance. “To be honest, I think Erza’s more jealous than Lisanna.”, Gildarts was roaring in laughter as they left the guild hall, most of Fairy Tail following them outside. Everyone spread out as Gildarts walked out as the back of Fairy Tail where there was a large area for fights to be settled, Natsu and Mira standing opposite him ready to fight. 

“How about we make this more interesting since I hear you’re so fond of bets Mirajane.”, Gildarts laughed.

“Not as much as Erza.”, Mira grinned as she placed a hand on Natsu’s head and ruffled his hair up slightly. “I won this little cutie after all.”

“Cough-cheated-cough.”, Erza coughed into her hand.

“You just couldn’t mind your own business Erza!”, Mira laughed causing the redhead glare at her. “Plus, Natsu likes me better.”

“Doubtful.:, Erza mocked. “Why would he like you more than me?”

“Maybe because I’m better looking?”, she questioned, “Don’t force him to do things?”, Erza’s eye began to twitch. “Train him to fight?”, Erza gritted her teeth. “The list goes on Erza but I have more important things to do.”

“That’s it!”, Erza roared, re-quipping a sword. “You’re going down!” Everyone was surprised when Gildarts stepped in and gripped her sword before it shattered in his hand.

“Oh, sorry Erza, didn’t mean to break it.”, He chuckled sheepishly, his magic as uncontrollable and destructive as always. “I want to fight these two at their strongest, having Mira fight you would only draw Mira’s strength from the fight.”

“Fine. But after I get to kick her ass!”, Erza glared from around Gildarts right at Mira.

“Good enough for me.” Erza huffed, glancing at the dust her sword had turned into she looked up at Gildarts.

“You owe me a new sword.” she told him with another huff, crossing her arms in annoyance as she glared at him.

“Fine, fine, no problems.” He chuckled waving it off like it was nothing before walking back to where he had been standing before. “Now about this bet”

“Hang on a second Gildarts.” Mirajane said. “To be honest, neither Natsu or I could defeat you, even working together. That’s a fact” Gildarts nodded in understanding wondering what the young teen was getting at. “So, for us to win our bet how about a handicap?” Gildarts turned to Makarov who chuckled and nodded.

“Seems fair.” Gildarts nodded. “Alright then.” Walking over to a nearby tree he snapped a branch off and began to walk back and draw a circle in the ground around him. He smiled, “If you two can get me out of this circle you win. If you guys are unable to continue or give up, I win.”

“Now, if I win you two have to clean my house once a month, you never know when I might be back and I want that old thing in top shape.” Gildarts stated.

“Deal.” Mira said. “But if we win-” Natsu cut her off. “You have to take us on your next adventure!” Mira looked at Gildarts and said, “Yeah, that!”

“Deal.” Gildarts said with a shrug.

“WHAT?” the entire guild screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and Pasted from Google Doc so if the format is messed up, I'm sorry. Please like and comment :)


End file.
